Jealousy
by HopeYouEnjoy
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP! Troy finally returns from his trip. But what will happen when he and Annie start to get a little close? Jeff is not happy. Hope you like it. . Please give me a chance and if you like it please favorite follow and review. It means a lot :D COMPLETE.
1. The Decision

**Hey guys! This just a lil something something I wrote. It's not that good but I tried :D hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Community**

**εїз**

It was a Wednesday morning at Greendale community college. The gang was in the study room trying to find new ways to "save Greendale" when Abed suddenly burst in to the room. He had his weird blank face on. The one that meant I am not sure to be happy or sad. After 35 seconds of silence Jeff finally spoke;

"Umm, buddy, you okay in there?"

Abed started making a weird wheezing sound so the gang all rushed around him. After another 30 seconds Abed finally returned back to normal.

"Troy's coming back. He should not be coming back. He still had so many places to travel. He will not be able to get his money. Sure I am happy but I have a party to plan and I need help and videogames and people will be there and noodles…"

Annie finally decided to cut his rambling off

"ABED, Abed. It's okay, your best friend is coming back, lets drop the craziness for a second and be happy okay? Okay? So when will he be here?"

"Well he called me about an hour ago so he will be here – he looked at his watch- in about 3 minutes."

The whole gang shouted "WHAT" and started panicking until Jeff made his signature shut up hand gesture.

"Guys you are forgetting something here. It's only Troy, there is nothing to worry about."

They all started to relax until they heard the knock on the glass door.

Annie and surprisingly Britta shrieked and started running towards Troy like they were trying to tackle him.

"Troy! I missed you so much!" Annie shouted and basically squeezed him to death. Troy hugged him back with almost the same amount of force. Then his eyes finally met with Abeds and he dropped her immediately. To be honest Annie wasn't even mad, she got used to this a long time ago.

After intensely looking at each other's eyes they started doing their signature handshake over and over. They only stopped after hearing the rest of the gang cough to receive their hugs.

Troy hug Britta then gave an awkward man hug to Jeff and bypassed Chang. He turned his back to Chang and spoke

"Umm since when is Chang in the group?"

They all said "meh" and started talking about Troys journey.

Britta started:

"So why did you come back? I mean, I don't mean it like that, like why did you _have_ to come back? Unngh you know what I mean…"

"Well I just was simply not enjoying it and I thought I don't want to spend a year away from my friends just for money."

"_Millionsofdollars_" Jeff coughed. Annie hit him in the chest and said " That is really sweet of you Troy" and they shared a smile.

"Any way how was Brazil?" Annie asked

"Wait how do you know he was in Brazil? None of us contacted him for 2 months because he wasn't allowed to bring a phone." Jeff stated.

Troy started to explain;

"Well I actually had memorized Annie's phone number for calling her too much asking about housework and groceries so when I met people with cellphones I called her"

Abed looked kind of sad

"Why don't you have my number memorized?"

"Its cause we hang out all the time dummy. Duh-Doy."

Jeff was still looking at Troy

"So what did you and Annie talk. And Annie why didn't you tell us you could talk with him?

"Huh. I must've forgot. It was mostly silly stuff anyway."

"Uh huh.

"Anywayy. Troy you are coming back to live with us right?"

"Yeah of course, why not."

"Oh" Abed cut off " If you're are going to live with us I should probably move out, I got back together with Rachel and we all know that 4 people can't live in the same house" he said looking at Britta.

"Hey!" Britta said with an offended face.

"Look it doesn't matter you guys, I am sure Annie and I will have lots of fun." Troy said.

Jeff was a little bit shocked (he wasn't expressing from outside of course)

"Soo, you too will be living together?"

Annie hummed and Troy goofily smiled

"S_hirleywouldnotapprove_" Britta chimed in.

Troy was confused "Why not?"

Annie interrupted "Hey, come on, you know it won't be like that."

Troy still was confused "Like what?"

Annie reached her hand out and hold his to assure him.

"Nothing, they are just being silly, don't worry about them."

Britta put on her mock-face "Huh. They already started."

"Britta!"

So they all shut up, sitting on the same table an angry Annie, a confused Troy, an annoyed Britta, a jealous Jeff and an emotionless Abed; awaiting patiently for what's to come.

**Please favorite and review me my mistakes and if you liked it or not, or if there is something wrong whit the format of it (like if you can't read easily) :D. Love all of you****.**


	2. The Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Community

Hope You Enjoy...

Chapter two

**The Move**

Jeff started up his Lexus complaining.

"Man I still can't believe Annie convinced me to do this"

"Well actually it's not that surprising, eventually you do everything she says."

"Shut up Abed."

"Right. Again, thanks for picking me up."

"Oh well, you are welcome but this is not a favor. If I have to spend my Saturday helping Troy move back in I will need some help."

"And by some help you mean watching me, Troy and Annie do all the work while you play with your phone, right?"

"Again, shut up Abed."

"Jeff, if you don't want to help out you could always spend your time with "Craig" doing karaoke at the mall" Abed said wiggling his eyebrows.

"On second thought maybe this won't be so bad"

*3 hours later at casa de Trannie*

"You know what, I was wrong this is just as bad" Jeff complained while trying to haul Troy's "comfy armchair" up three flights of stairs. As he set the armchair to the ground he asked:

"And you guys, couldn't you find a better name than Trannie? It sound like tranny, with a Y."

Annie gasped. "Yeah we know that's why we call it Trann**_ie_**, duh-doy."

Jeff did not fall back on his sarcasm. "Yeah, that's _sooo clever_."

"Uh, just shut up and work slave"

"As you wish master" Jeff smirked.

"Guys when you stop flirting can you help us with the bed?" Troy complained.

"We are not-" Troy cut Annie off "Yeah, yeah sure, whatever just stop talking and start helping us please."

Annie rushed over while Jeff continued playing with his phone. After a while they finally got the bed in the right position. Abed grabbed the two of them some water and they sat on the bed, tired and started chatting. Abed walked over to Jeff:

"What is up with these two" Abed started with a hint of concern in his voice.

Jeff looked up from his phone. "What do you mean?"

"I kind of feel like they're excluding me but I might be misreading. I haven't mastered Annie yet."

Jeff acted like he didn't hear his friends comment and continued "It's nothing, he came from a long journey, and they have lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I know, but I still find it a little strange that they slept on the same bed."

"WHAT?" When Troy and Annie both turned to look what's up and he just smiled and nod.

"What do you mean on the same bed?"

"I don't know, they were getting ready to sleep on the same bed when I was about to leave last night."

"You don't think they are n a relationship right?"

"I am not sure, they have similar personalities and Annie is fearing the group will end it so she is willing to try anything she can to stop it"

"Uh huh. Well that's dumb. I will go ask her."

"You probably shouldn't-" Abed tried but it was no use.

Jeff kindly dragged Annie to the side and asked "Since when are you and Troy dating?"

"WHAT? WE ARE NOT- We are not dating! Who told you that?"

"Abed told me you slept on the same bed last night"

"That doesn't mean we're dating. He slept in my bed because we've already moved Abed's stuff out and we didn't have a couch because the house got infested with bedbugs 2 days ago. Which we called you for your help but you refused because –and I quote- "you had better things to do". So he slept on my bed which was big enough any way."

"Are you sure you are not dati-"

"YES."

"Uh, okay then, sorry I bothered you."

After 5 minutes Jeff excused himself and left, walking to his Lexus muttering "idiot" with each step.

**I got really good reviews and I would like to thank everyone who followed and favorited, as always if you think something is wrong or if I can do something better, leave a review and I will try to fix it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Westcoast Witchdoctor, Loraw****, Lissy and guest thank you for your reviews :D**


	3. The Deal

**I am not sure about this but hope you enjoy ****J****.**

Chapter three

The Deal

She didn't mean to snoop around, she really didn't, yet she still cringed when she remembered the phone call. She saw Troy sitting in front of the TV looking kind of tired with his face between his hands. She meant to ask what was wrong when she realized he was holding a phone. And at that moment he started talking.

"Look I know it's been long and I can understand your doubts but come on, it's been 2 years, I've grown up, I changed, I really did, you just have to –uh huh. Uh huh. No I'm not crying there is just something in my eye! Ok, see you later then. Good bye."

Annie slowly walked next to him.

"Troy, is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine. I was just, uhh, watching an emotional Inspector Spacetime episode, you see Constable Reggie tries to be friends with Blorgons but the Blorgons shoot him in the heart. Why can't they just be friends?" Troy started weeping uncontrollably.

"Aww Troy, this isn't about Inspector Spacetime is it?"

"Of course its not!" Troy outburst crying. "Constable Reggie would never try to befriend the blorgons that's just dumb! This is about Britta not wanting me! Why does she not want me?"

"Aww, come on, don't be too hard on yourself, every girl would want to date you. Even I did back in high school!"

Troy slowly stopped crying and started to think. "You think every girl would like to date me?"

"Yes of course, look at you, you're funny, athletic and handsome why would they not want to date you?"

"Okay then. Will _you_ go out with me?"

"WHAT? I mean, look Troy you're awesome but-"

"No not date date me, it will be fake to make Britta jealous."

"Troy… I am not sure. First Vaughn then Jeff and now you… I am afraid she will try to murder me."

"Well if you don't want to date you can simply flirt with me, I am sure that will work too."

"Uhh... I am not sure about this."

"Hey come on, it's a win-win you'd be making Jeff jealous"

"Troy I no longer like Jeff."

"Whatever you say, Michael Bay"

"I'm **Serious**."

"Well then you will be making a favor for a friend. Is that too hard to ask."

"… Okay… But, I have some ground rules."

"Go ahead."

"No kissing, no open comments, you won't tell Abed about this, I don't want him turning this into a movie and last but not least no touching below my waist , this means no legs too, or anywhere** near **my breasts!"

"Okay jeez, you make me sound like a pervert! I would never do anything to upset Britta" He smirked. "Not too much."

"One last thing. Can we do this **"**flirting**"**_ nearJeff?"_

"Excuse me. What was that?

"Uh you are the worst. Near Jeff. Happy?

"I told you so, Marlon Brando."

"Enough. I get it you can rhyme. Whoop-dee-doo!"

"Okay, don't get mad. So can we start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's okay I guess."

And even though she would never admit she was pretty excited for tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed: D If you did please don't forget to favorite and follow, it really inspires me. Oh, and if you didn't tell me what's wrong by reviewing or messaging me personally. Lastly, I thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting .**


	4. The Long Looks and Stolen Glances

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Long Looks and Stolen Glances**

He entered the study room with doubts. Yesterday after his talk with Annie he went to bed an started thinking. "This is stupid. Britta will only be pissed. It will not work." He decided to go to Anne's room to call it off but realized that this was his last choice.

"Screw it." He walked next to the table and sat next to Annie.

The group greeted him. "It's really nice to finally be back here. So… what classes are we taking?"

Annie replied "We only have one mutual class this year. Abed suggested that we should take programming. We were actually about to start cramming, its good you caught up"

"Oh. Umm okay. Let's study then."

They all agreed and waited for one of them to start. When nobody did Jeff suggested they all go to lunch.

"Oh thank god."

"I thought you would never ask."

"Let's go, let's go, let's go" were the answers he received.

Annie sighed. "Aw, shoot. Guys I will catch up later. My backpack is really heavy I have to go home and empty it. I can't carry it around all night."

The gang yelled "sucks to be you." and ran to the door. Troy stayed and offered his help.

"I'll carry it for you."

"Aw Troy, you don't have to."

"No seriously give it to me." Annie handed him the backpack. "WHATS IN HERE, ROCKS? – I mean… no problem. No problem at all."

"Thanks Troy." She flashed him a huge smile and Troy smirked back. He put his arm around her shoulder and they started walking towards the door where Jeff and Britta were kind of in a dream state looking at them.

Troy smirked and looked at Britta, careful not to show his intentions and said,

"Let's go guys. Lunch, remember?" and waved his hand towards their face.

They exited their hazed state and started walking with them unaware of their plan and the night that was waiting them.

They finally arrived Denny's and asked the waiter for a table of five. When he guided them to their table Troy sat across Annie, next to her an offended looking abed sitting across Jeff and next to Abed was Britta sitting with no one across her. Troy felt kind of guilt but said nothing.

When their meals came they tried to flirt. They "accidentally" reached for the pepper and acted embarrassed when their fingers touched. Annie asked what he was eating and he grabbed his fork and fed it to her. This could've been okay but when Annie closed her eyes after taking the bite and after Troy blushed the rest of the gang looked at them with shock.

The car ride back was kind of awkward and they all sat at their table saying nothing but Jeff and Britta was looking ready to burst in a second.

Jeff was the first one to lose it.

"What happened to the no dating anyone from the group policy!?"

Britta was soon to follow.

"Yeah. So it's a problem when Jeff and I do it but its okay when you do it?"

Troy tried to act surprised.

"What? Are you talking about me and Annie?"

They both angrily replied.

"YES!"

Annie chimed in.

"But Troy and I are not dating."

Britta yelled at them.

"Save it doe eyes. You have been undressing each other with your eyes all night."

Troy came to Annie's defense.

"We're just friends. You're making this all up in your head."

It was Jeff's turn to yell.

"Oh come on! How more obvious can you guys be. You fed Annie and she practically moaned! Not that I care but still it's pretty obvious."

Annie was already getting frustrated and with Jeff's last "not that I care" she was done.

"Enough! Even though we're not dating you have no right to tell us what to do! You're both fully grown adults who has the same responsibility level of a 5 year old and you both have serious commitment issues. After 5 years with you guys I finally understand something. I've spent my best young adult years trying to get some crumbs of love from a man who is incapable of loving and you know what that's not your fault, its mine for being so blind. I am done, I really am. Sorry I actually tried."

And with that she started walking towards the exit. But Britta had something to add.

"Don't blame this on Jeff! You're as much incapable of loving as Jeff. Here's what I discovered in 5 years Annie. You don't actually love people. All your love interests have been some competition. First Jeff then Vaughn and now troy! I bet you only went out with that gay guy just to see if you can turn him straight. Well guess what, you're not as good as you think you are at computing."

Every word that came out of Britta's mouth stung Annie and by the end of her speech she was already crying. Troy grabbed her and pulled her out of the study room while Jeff gave him the stink eye.

"Look Annie, I am so sorry I dragged you into this I just wanted-"Annie cut her off.

"I am not crying because the plan didn't work, I am crying because she is right. I am a lunatic for thinking anyone can ever love me. Look at me, I am always so uptight and I turn everything into a competition."

"Annie, you're one of the most amazing people I know. It's me who will die alone. I am childish and everything I do is irresponsible and idiotic. I don't know what I was thinking. She will never love me."

They both sat there on the ground for a while until Annie started to speak.

"Even though they said some rough words they were right. We should go in there and apologize"

Troy agreed and they decided to go in. However the scene in front of them was not what they expected.

**Uggh I am the worst. Sorry about the cliffhanger and also sorry about all the drama. I promise next chapter is going to be full of some great shocks. Hope you liked it: D Thank you all for reviewing, following and favoriting .**


	5. The New Winger

**Chapter Five**

**The New Winger**

**I am sorry I divided a 4k word story into 5 chapters ****L****please forgive me :D**

Annie stuck her head out from the study room's door.

"Look guys, I may have overreac- Wait. What?"

The scene she was greeted with was very confusing. Britta was crying on the couch while Jeff sat on his usual chair half naked.

"Umm. What is going on here?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jeff growled.

"Oh! So this is my fault? I am **so** sorry for having feelings Jeff!"

Troy chimed in "Can someone explain what's going on?"

"Britta proposed to me." They heard a small gasp coming from the back of the room which

surprisingly belonged to Troy. Yet it was Annie who started yelling.

"What? Oh my god. This is the like what, the fifth time? Just get it over with!"

"I, being the only logical adult here said no, so she started attacking me and ripped my clothes."

"Uh! I did not. And what you said was not a simple "no" you basically smashed my heart."

"You were panicking, you don't love me!"

"Yeah so what? You still could let me down easily."

Troy couldn't take t anymore.

"I pour my heart out to you and a day later you go and propose to someone else? This "group" is the worst." With that he stormed off, Britta following

him shortly after.

Annie and Jeff were the only two left in the study room.

"I can't believe you! I talk about how much I loved you and then this happens?

"First of all you said you didn't love me anymore, second of all I literally did nothing, hell I "smashed Britta's dreams" and third of all you started this when you started dating Troy!"

"IT'S FAKE!"

"What?"

"I said it's fake. Troy asked me to this in hopes of getting back with Britta. None of this was real."

"Really?"

"Like you care."

"Of course I care. You are one of my best friends and he was not the right choice for you."

"Uh huh. Who **is** the right choice for me Jeff? You didn't like Vaughn, you didn't like Rich, you didn't like "the black rider" and you don't like Troy. Who do you approve?"

"Well Annie I did not like them because they were all douches." He paused. "Except Troy of course."

"Jeff! Rich. Is. A. nice. Guy. And if Troy was not a "douche" what's wrong with him."

Jeff mocked Annie. "No. He. Is. Not. And I don't know all kinds of things. He's just not right for you."

At that moment abed, who was listening the whole conversation, bursted in with a heroic face and said:

"I am."

After all the weird glances towards him he apologized.

"Okay, not the right time I see. But can I add something to this talk?"

He turned towards Annie.

"Annie, you know I am no speech giver but after spending some time with you I did pick up some of your traits. You are very passionate and ambitious when it comes to love and you will not take no for an answer, which is actually a good thing but I don't think it applies to Jeff. Unlike other guys jeff does not take this as a compliment and he starts to feel smothered. I don't think there is anything wrong with you, or with your choices. I just think you may need to sometimes tone it down a little."

He then turned towards Jeff.

"Jeff I understand that you have some commitment issues yet statistically speaking you have been friendlier and more compassionate towards people 42% more since the begging of your first semester. Annie and your friends, including me, one by one, they bring out the best in you but if you keep pushing them away they might stop trying one day."

The room was filled with silence for a couple of moments till Abed started talking again.

"Well, that's the information you needed, do what you want with it. I will try to find Troy and Britta and try to Winger them too.

And with that he left leaving behind his utterly confused friends, giving them something to think about.

**Wow. This was not, umm, okay. I am trying you guys but I don't think I nailed this one. The story will probably wrap up in 2-3 chapters. Thanks for sticking up with me.**


	6. The Breaking Point

**I am soo sorry it took me so long to upload this. I had some exams I had to deal with. I Britta'd it didn't I? Annieway (pun intended) here you go. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Six**

**The breaking point.**

It was weird, getting advice from abed, but after a while both Troy and Britta calmed down talked about their feelings and decided to give it another shot. They both agreed on telling the group from the beginning so they went to the study room. But when they opened all they heard was spontaneous yelling.

-IT'S BEEN 4 YEA-

-**I** LED YOU ON?

-HE MADE KETTLECORN

-NO SUCH THING AS FRIENDLY SHOULDER HOLDIN-

-YOU'LL BE SCREWED IN THE BIOLOGY RO-

They quickly shut the door after hearing their friends fighting. Most of the stuff they said did not make sense anyway. Britta was concerned.

-What's going on there?

-I don't know? How long do you think they been fighting?

-I don't know. Since we left maybe?

-Oh, man. We have to fix this.

-Whyy.

-Come on Britta, it's our fault they're fighting.

-Uhhh. Okay.

They opened the door again bracing themselves for more yelling and fighting only to find them intensely looking at each other. They closed the door again.

-Well they are not fighting anymore.

-Yeah. But their gazes were freaking me out.

-I know right? They had crazy eyes.

-Exactly. Maybe we should just leave them.

-No! You're the one who dragged me into this. We're going to make them up.

-Okay fine. But I don't think I am ready for whatever's inside.

If only he knew how right he was. They opened the door to find them making out on the table. They quickly shut the door again. Troy started whining.

-Can we stop with this door thing? I am afraid they will be married with kids the next time we open the door.

-You are probably right. It's not exactly the best sight for me too.

Troy frowned.

-Why not?

-Well it's my ex making out with my best friend.

-But you have me now.

Britta grinned.

-You are right. I do have you know. She took his hand. Should we consider whatever's happening inside resolved?

It was Troy's turn to grin.

-Resolved.

And with that they started walking towards the exit, leaving their friends behind, even though there was still 3 classes left to go.

**Hope you enjoyed. I threw in some references from the older episodes. Oh, and also I will cover what went down with Jeff and Annie in the study room next chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short. It was mostly dialogue and I can't write long chapters. Thanks for putting up with me. Hopefully I will update sooner. Sorry again :D**


	7. Best Fight Ever

**Best Fight Ever**

They both started talking at the same time.

-Do I really smot-

-How does he know the percent-

They awkwardly laughed, Jeff told her to go ahead and say what she was going to say.

-Do I really smother you? Jeff was taken aback by her question.

-Of course you don't. Annie. I really enjoy having you by my side.

She flashed him a great smile.

-So what were you going to say?

-How does he know the percentage of how friendly I got?

-Well you know… He is Abed. He does Abed-y stuff. But he _is_ telling the truth." She started grinning. "We're starting to grow on you."

-Pfft. You're not.

-We are.

-Nuh-uh

-Uh-huh

-Nuh-uh

-Uh-huh

-Okay stop! _You_ already grew on me.

-Why did you imply you?

He sighed and started to murmur something incomprehensible.

-What. I can't hear you.

-Uhh. I am saying I like you.

He embraced himself for what was about the happen but there was only silence. She just stood there with a blank face and it was killing him.

-So?

Suddenly she snapped

-ITS BEEN 4 FREKING YEARS AND NOW? NOW YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME?

-Why are you yelling? You are the one who led me on!

-What!? I led you on? Oh come on Jeff.

-Oh so you didn't? Why did you use Rich and Troy to make me jealous then?

-I didn't! He is a great guy. He made kettle corn for us Jeff. Kettle corn!

-Oh please.

-Oh please? You are the one who led me on. As far as I know there is no such thing as "platonic shoulder holding" Jeff.

-Oh you wanna go there? I wasn't the one who texted you "Come quick, you're going to get screwed in the biology room".

-Technically you were going to get screwed in the biology room.

-OH you think you know everything don't you. Look at me, I am Annie Edison and I act like I am the most innocent person you'll ever meet and then make you do everything I want with my doe eyes and my accidentally more than low cut shirts.

-HA! Look at me I am Jeffrey winger. I will make you fall in love with me and then make out with you and never call you for three months by the way a week before I kiss you I will sleep with your best friend but no surprise there cause I sleep with everyone!

Jeff paused.

-You're in love with me?

-Oh! Is that the only thing you heard? This is so –

He cut her off by crushing his lips into hers. He heard the door open but he didn't care. After 10 minutes of making out they finally stopped and looked into their eyes. They started kissing again like it was their last day on earth, hoping for it to last till the end of their lives.

**Well that was it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited. If you like the story don't forget to tell me. Your reviews mean a lot and inspire me. Thanks for everything, until next time.**

**:D**


End file.
